In The Rain
by shamanhearts
Summary: "Ren.. are you happy now?" RenXJeanne


**x-X-x -In The Rain- x-X-x**

Thick clouds of grey sailed across the sky as a slight haze filled the air. The smell of an early storm was getting stronger every second. The boy sighed heavily as he opened his eyes, and looked up at the sky. He was enjoying the cool breeze, but who knew a storm would be brewing even at a time like this?

It has been more than a month since the Shaman Tournament ended. Ren was displeased with the fact that Hao was crowned the Shaman King, but he couldn't possibly go against the will of the Great Spirits. He remembered the King's last words to him and his friends,

"_I haven't changed my mind; I would still like to get rid of humans. But for the time being, I'll only watch attentively how you fix everything before your time runs out._"

Ren's mind was flooded with unanswered questions,

"What's there for me to fix?"

"How much time do we have left?"

"Why did _he_ become Shaman King?"

Irritated by his own chain of thoughts, Ren clenched his fists and punched the empty space of land beside him. _Shut up_, he thought to himself. _What's done is done. There's nothing I can do right now._

Of course, being Shaman King was every Shaman's dream, but like he said, there was nothing he could do. All he can do now is sulk quietly at this piece of wasteland, alone. Although Bason would make his friendly appearances every now and then, Ren still felt lonely, deep inside. But of course he wouldn't announce such a thing out loud. How could he? He would be the laughing stock of the entire world if he did.

Although deep down, he just wished that there would be someone who was willing to listen to all his pointless rants, complaints and whatnot. He needed to get this thing off his chest.

The first few drops of rain began to fall from the now dark sky. The haze in the air was much thicker than before. The atmosphere in this place has gone a lot darker and gloomier than before. The temperature dropped greatly and goosebumps began to form on Ren's fine skin. He shivered. Here he was, in the middle of a wasteland, on a stormy afternoon, with no shelter whatsoever. He was scared. Where was Bason at a time like this?

"Tch, screw that," Ren hugged himself. "Maybe I don't deserve to be alive after all."

"That's not true."

Ren froze. He was getting the chills. Not from the storm, but from the feminine voice he had heard just a split second ago. He immediately grabbed hold of his weapon and got to his feet, turning around, only to meet up face-to-face with the owner of the voice.

Ren lowered his weapon, and he relaxed a little, too. "Jeanne...," he muttered.

The girl chuckled. She looked graceful as usual; her silver hair being blown gently by the wind, and her bright red eyes which stood out pompously. Ren raised a brow; this was the first time he saw the girl fully dressed. She was wearing long track pants and two oversized raincoats. And here he was, dressed only in his pathetic school uniform.

"It's not true, you know," Jeanne repeated. Her voice was just as beautiful as a choir of a thousand angels singing. "If you weren't meant to be alive, you wouldn't be here right now."

Ren scoffed, "Don't go all 'Iron Maiden' on me."

Jeanne chuckled once again as she walked towards the boy. "I'm not. The X-Laws are no more," she assured him. She took one of her coats off and wrapped it around Ren, much to his disgust.

Ren blushed as memories of the Shaman Fight flooded his mind once again. "You simply did it because Yoh told you to...," he mumbled. He turned away from the girl, refusing to look her in the eye.

The smile on Jeanne's face remained. Peace was radiating the girl as if she was a magnet to these kind of things. "I did it of my own accord," she said calmly. "Besides, it's nice to know that someone cares about you, isn't it?"

_Like that's going to make me feel any better,_ Ren thought.

"Ren, are you happy?"

"Huh!" Ren was completely appalled with the question. Where did that come from!

Jeanne giggled, "It was a question your sister asked. She noticed you've been spending more and more time here, at this.. sad, lonely place. She was afraid you might have some insecurities about-"

"My sister worries too much," Ren interrupted. "Leave her be."

"But you're not happy, are you?"

The two remained silent for a good, long minute. Ren never thought about it. Was he happy with his life now? Would he be happier if he had become the Shaman King? Or was he glad with just living a normal life now?

"You wanted to become Shaman King, I know," Jeanne sighed, with a tint of sadness hidden in it. "It's not very hard to read your thoughts, Ren. It was our dream to become Shaman King, too."

"_Our_?" Ren questioned.

"Me, and the X-Laws. We figured that, if we became Shaman King, we would be able to create a new, better world. A world where everyone can live in peace. A world in which Hao doesn't exist. A world with no evil; just pure light and justice. But it's all over now. Hao is the Shaman King, and I'd like to believe he decided to give us a second chance." Jeanne stared into Ren's eyes in an innocent manner, "That's what a true King should be like."

_True King..._? What does that even mean?

Jeanne lowered her head; her smile was still wide but her eyes looked sad. "But even so, sometimes we can't achieve happiness alone. That's why... I.. I came here. I want to know, Ren... if you're happy. If you're glad that you're alive and breathing right now. If you're happy to be able to live the rest of your life with your sister. If you're glad to be able to live the rest of your life... the way you want to live it."

That was the jackpot. Ren had never thought of all these before. And here, the then-leader of the X-Laws was standing right in front of him, telling him all these as if she was his human conscience. _Live the rest of his life the way he wants to live it..._? That does sound like something he can enjoy for the time being. Before the Shaman Tournament, he wasn't even able to do things of his own accord, or make his own life decisions. Now... Now was his chance to start over. It was his new beginning.

Ren's lips began to curve slightly. It didn't form a smirk; it was more like a small smile. All negative feelings and thoughts were replaced with plans for the future. _His_ future. And nothing would get in his way this time. Confidence engulfed him; it was the same kind of confidence he had back when he was still participating in the Shaman Tournament and telling everyone that he would be Shaman King. Maybe losing wasn't such a bad idea. Starting over was going to add a new chapter in his life story. And this is where and when it starts.

Jeanne noticed his smile and tilted her head playfully, "What are you thinking of, hmm?"

"I just..," Ren said. "I'd like a new beginning. I'd like to start over."

"Do you need some sort of assistance for that?" Jeanne quipped playfully.

Ren stared blankly at Jeanne for a second, before laughing, "Sure, why not?"

Jeanne gasped as Ren grabbed the tip of her chin and pulled it closer to his own; close enough to make physical contact. Without hesitation, he closed his eyes, puckered his lips and before Jeanne knew it, their lips were already locked. Jeanne stared at the boy before her and blushed; she definitely wasn't expecting that. She didn't know what this was for. But she _did_ know one thing; she was liking this moment. Soon she, too, closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

There they stood, in the middle of the wasteland, in the rain with no shelter, but they didn't seem to mind. They kissed passionately and embraced each other. Suddenly, the atmosphere didn't seem gloomy and sad anymore. Suddenly, the storm wasn't as heavy as before. Seconds passed and finally, the storm stopped. The sun came out from hiding behind the thick, grey storm clouds and shone grace onto the couple, the haze fading in the process.

Finally, after what seemed like a long, passionate minute, the two separated, taking a couple of gasps for air. They may be separated physically, but their hearts were intertwined. They smiled sweetly, assuring one another that everything will be fine.

"Thank you," Ren whispered gently into Jeanne's ear. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."


End file.
